dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia is the second track of Dragonland's fourth full-length album, Astronomy. Elise Ryd of Amaranthe is featured in this song as well as a solo by of Lyrics ''Astronomy Booklet Lyrics , however, is without a doubt one of the most poignant litanies the ancient world has to offer: She was as bafflingly beautiful as she was vain, and she continuously boasted about being more graceful and admirable than her sisters, the ephemeral . For this, she awoke the wrath of Poseidon himself, who sent down an abhorrent monster to plague both man and beast. According to the white-bearded oracle Ammon this was to continue until Cassiopeia's daughter, Andromeda, was sacrificed before the Cyclopean Gorgon. Andromeda accepted her appalling fate, but was saved by Perseus and Cassiopeia's intervention moments before being devoured by the beast. The Olympian Gods, however, had not forgotten Cassiopeia's atrocious boasting, but upon elevating her to the top spire of Olympia to further punish her, they too, were struck by her stupefying beauty. Thus, her amercement was to spend eternity among the stars, lonesome and deserted, but her beauty is to this day for all men to enjoy when the firmament is clear on a summer's night. It is said that you can still hear the winds of the Adriatic coast whisper the following words with a ancient, ethereal melody:}} Beautiful queen of the waters Borne by celestial mother Sublime astrological divinity Punished for vain intervention She sacrificed godlike ascension Stripped of Olympian serenity ''"Solar winds will carry me far away from here take me to my journey's end" Hear a goddess cry a silent hopeless sigh from a sanctum divine From the stars she still whispers Envied among all her sisters Entwined in a kingdom of infinity The tears of an astral descension derived from her moonlit dimension A star that is fading to obscurity "So, my wings will carry me far away from home bring me to my final rest" Solo: Mörck Solo: Marios Iliopolous Hear a goddess cry a silent hopeless sigh from a sanctum divine Hear a godless cry when astral angels die in a sanctum divine Normal Lyrics , however, is without a doubt one of the most poignant litanies the ancient world has to offer: She was as bafflingly beautiful as she was vain, and she continuously boasted about being more graceful and admirable than her sisters, the ephemeral . For this, she awoke the wrath of Poseidon himself, who sent down an abhorrent monster to plague both man and beast. According to the white-bearded oracle Ammon this was to continue until Cassiopeia's daughter, Andromeda, was sacrificed before the Cyclopean Gorgon. Andromeda accepted her appalling fate, but was saved by Perseus and Cassiopeia's intervention moments before being devoured by the beast. The Olympian Gods, however, had not forgotten Cassiopeia's atrocious boasting, but upon elevating her to the top spire of Olympia to further punish her, they too, were struck by her stupefying beauty. Thus, her amercement was to spend eternity among the stars, lonesome and deserted, but her beauty is to this day for all men to enjoy when the firmament is clear on a summer's night. It is said that you can still hear the winds of the Adriatic coast whisper the following words with a ancient, ethereal melody:}} (chanting) Beautiful queen of the waters Borne by celestial mother Sublime astrological divinity Wohh Punished for vain intervention She sacrificed godlike ascension Stripped of Olympian serenity "Solar winds will carry me far away from here take me to my journey's end" Hear a goddess cry Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) a silent hopeless sigh Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) from a sanctum divine Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) From the stars she still whispers Envied among all her sisters Entwined in a kingdom of infinity The tears of an astral descension derived from her moonlit dimension A star that is fading to obscurity "So, my wings will carry me far away from home bring me to my final rest" Solo: Mörck Solo: Marios Iliopolous Hear a goddess cry Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) a silent hopeless sigh Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) from a sanctum divine Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) Hear a godless cry Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) when astral angels die Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) in a sanctum divine Elize Ryd (lead), Jonas Heidgert (backing) Hear a goddess cry Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) a silent hopeless sigh Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) from a sanctum divine Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) Hear a godless cry Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) when astral angels die Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) in a sanctum divine Elize Ryd (lead), Elize Ryd (chanting as backing), Jonas Heidgert (backing) Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals *Olof Mörck - Guitars (lead) *Elias Holmlid] - Synthesizers, Keyboards *Jesse Lindskog - Drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Guitars (rhythm) *Christer Pederson] - Bass *Elize Ryd - Female vocals Trivia :*Olof Mörck stated in an interview that the song tells the tale of Queen Cassiopeia, wife of King Cepheus of the mythological Phoenician realm of Ethiopia, who claimed that both her and her daughter Andromeda were more beautiful than all the Nereids, the nymph-daughters of the sea god Nereus. To avoid the God's wrath, she sacrificed her daughter Andromeda by chaining her to a rock near the water's edge, but the Greek hero Perseus saved Andromeda, soon becoming her husband. Poseidon decided that Cassiopeia didn't deserve to escape punishment for her vainness, so he put her in the heavens as a constellation for all eternity. Category:Songs Category:Astronomy Album